Without a Flipper
by Turtlegirl58
Summary: Without a paddle/TMNT Crossover. Donny seen as crazy, Mikey gets injured a lot, Raph ticked off, Leo in charge. I suck at summaries, but !please! Read and Review. Chapter 2 is up! 3 is on its way!
1. A New Adventure

Without a flipper

Without a flipper

(Splinter is not in this)

Mikey: So, what am I doin' again?

Me: Mikey, you're announcing the disclaimer.

Mikey: And why am I doing this?

Me: So I don't get sued.

Mikey: Oh, okay. Alexis doesn't own the . . . um . . . line.

Raph: Forget it! I'll do it! Alexis don't own the rights to us, the TMNT, or the rights to the movie "Without a Paddle!!" THERE HAPPY NOW!!

Me: Thank you Raph. (Slight peck on the cheek)

Raph (blush): Yeah . . . well . . . whatever.

Me: Okay! Onto the story! By the way, in this story, Donnie is a little . . . shall we say, obsessed with electronics.

Don: HEY!

Me: Don, it's just a story, chill out. Anyways here it is, Without a Flipper.

Leo: Hey, where was I in this?

Me: Leo, you have the second line so SHUT UP CAN FINALLY START THE STORY!

(All silent) Thank you.

Without a Paddle By Turtlegirl58

Chapter 1 A New Adventure

"I can't believe you guys talked me into this!"

"Cheer up Raph, this will be fun. Besides, I'm kind of worried about Donny and Mikey. In the past week, I've seen Donny come out of his lab to eat only 8 times! And Mikey . . . Well I can't remember the last time I saw him playing a video game, or reading a comic book! Trust me Raph, this will be good for all of us."

"Fine, fine, whateva' fearless. I'm gettin' the canoe."

It was the middle of the summer and the turtles couldn't remember the last time they did something together as brothers. So, Leonardo suggested that they take a vacation. Recently, Mikey found a few silver coins in a crevice in a wall close to the lair. And since then, he'd spent all of his time researching treasure hunting. It surprised all 3 of his big brothers that their youngest would take such a large interest in something that you didn't need a game console to use. Still, it didn't surprise them that when Leo suggested a vacation, Mikey immediately suggested a treasure hunt. It was either that, or Donatello's suggestion of the Smithsonian Museum. Naturally, they went with the Treasure hunt.

So, today was the day they were going to start their adventure. They had rented a canoe, courtesy of April, and about to cast off. However, not everyone was very happy about this trip.

"NO WAY!" Yelled a voice from the car, "NO WAY AM I GETTING OUT OF THIS CAR!!"

"Aw, c'mon Donny." said Mikey as he leaned against the car, "We've already been over this like, a million times dude."

"I don't care!" yelled Donny, "Do you guys honestly think I can go 1 whole week without a single microchip?! Forget it!"

"Don," said Leo, "Would you please just get out of the car? We all agreed to go on this trip!"

"NOT ME!! YOU GUYS FORCED ME HERE AGAINST MY WILL!!"

You see, earlier, Donny was being very . . . uncooperative. A major reason for this was the fact that his 3 brothers had all agreed that the only electronics on this trip would be the car, flashlights, and (of course) shell cells. This made Donny completely rebel against the trip. So, his brothers had to force him to do anything concerning the trip, and if he didn't do it, they'd do it for him, and they weren't very polite about it. So that morning, they were all set to leave, but Donny refused to leave his lab. In the end, Raph had to pry Donny's fingers off his computer, then threw him over his shoulder and carried his younger brother to the car, where he shoved him into the back seat and strapped 2 seatbelts on him, Raph felt he that shouldn't be the only one there who was completely miserable. Donny stuggled the whole way. Plus, on the drive to the countryside, Mikey had to take Donny's shell cell away from him so he wouldn't use it to go on the internet. Now came the hardest part, getting Donny out of the car, and into some nature.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes"

"No"

"YES!"

"NO, MIKEY! I'M NOT GETTING OUT OF THIS CAR AND THAT'S FINAL!!"

Raph had had enough.

"Okay, that's it!!" he yelled, as he reached in the car and grabbed Donny's leg.

"Raph?! What are you-! HEY! LET GO OF MY LEG!!" Donny fought with all his might, but Raph was stronger than him, and yanked Donny out of the car. Like before, he threw Donny over his shoulder and started carrying him towards the canoe. But this time, Don managed to struggle free of his big brothers grasp and ran for the car. However, Leo and Mikey stopped him and quickly grabbed his arms.

"Guys! C'mon! Let go!" Don struggled , but it was no use. Then, Raph came over and grabbed Donny's legs. So, the 3 brothers carried their very uncooperative, brainy brother to the canoe and set him in the middle. Then, they quickly got in their seats and shoved off.

"NOOOOO!!" Wailed Donny. The brothers green were finally starting their adventure.

End Chapter 1

Don: Lex! I look like a psychopath!

Me: Hey, you being a total techno geek was Mikey's idea!

(Don glares at Mikey, Mikey nervously laughs and runs away, Don starts chasing him)

Don: I'll show you who's a techno geek!

Me: Oh brother.


	2. Dinner with a Bear

Without a Flipper

Don: Am I still a psycho in this chapter?

Me: Kind of, but Leo and Raph are kind of nuts too. But it's nothing. You're all just overprotective of Mikey, and he doesn't like it.

Mikey: Hey don't give the story away!

Me: Okay, okay, let's just start it now. Leo, do you want to do the disclaimer this time?

Leo: Okay, (clears throat) Alexis does not own the rights to tmnt or the movie "Without a Paddle." How was that?

Me: Nice, thanx Leo. Oh, and to everyone reading, Raph says 'hi'

Raph: No I don't!

Chapter 2 Dinner with a Bear

"I hate you guys."

"Aw, we hate you too Donny." Mikey said sweetly as he kissed Donny on the cheek. Raph and Leo couldn't help but laugh. Don pushed Mikey away.

"Quit it Mikey! Let's just get this trip over with."

"Whateva' you say Donny." said Raph as he playfully splashed Don with some water. So, one thing led to another and pretty soon, they were all soaking wet and laughing. It looked like this trip might be fun after all. Eventually, they reached their first days marker, a large stone in the shape of a clenched hand called 'Thick Fist Rock.'

"Here we are guys." said Leo as they got the canoe onto shore.

"Whoo-Hoo!" cheered Mikey, "I'm makin' s'mores tonight!"

Soon it got dark and for the past 2 hours, Donny had been trying desperately to light a fire with some rocks.

"Donny! Give it up already!" yelled a very impatient Raphael.

"Yeah Don! You know, you could always try this new invention. It's this fancy thing called 'matches'." said Mikey sarcastically.

"C'mon guys, I saw this on the Discovery Channel, so let me do this."

"Okay Donny," said Leo patiently, "whatever you say."

After 127 more tries, Donny finally gets the fire started.

"YES!" he yelled triumphantly, "I've done it! I've created FIRE!!!"

"Sorry Don, but I think some cave-dudes beat'ya to that invention." Said Mikey

"Hey, I got a fire going didn't I? You guys could be a bit more grateful."

"Yeah Donny, thanks for making something that we could have easily had 3 hours ago!" said Raph sarcastically.

"Anyway," said Leo, "now that the fire's going, what's for dinner Donny?"

"Hey, don't look at me, Mikey's the chef here." They all turned to Mikey.

"For tonight, we're eatin' what the great outdoors has to offer ." This confused the older turtles. "Salmon dudes! C'mon!' said Mikey as he began running toward the river. The other's weren't sure if Mikey was serious or not, but they decided to go with his plan and try to catch some fish.

"Mikey," Donny said as they caught up with their youngest, "how exactly are we going to catch a fish without any gear?"

"Donny, just go with your instincts dude, let that savage cave-turtle inside of you out!" Mikey said as he patted Donny's plastron. "Plus we'll use a flashlight to shine'em." Mikey began making a figure 8 shape in the river.

"Mikey, if you catch a fish I'll give ya my best sai and my right nut." Said Raph.

"You got it bro!" said Mikey with a big smile on his face. Suddenly, Mikey shot his hand into the water and threw a big salmon at his brothers. Not expecting this, they tried to catch the fish, but failed.

"C'mon dudes! You're s'posed to grab it!" said Mikey, a bit irritated. Leo, Raph, and Donny were stunned.

"Can you do that again?!" asked Donny, excitedly.

"Fine, but you guys have to catch it this time, got it?"

"Got it!" They all said in unison.

This time when Mikey threw the fish, his brothers didn't even react. Not even Raph when it hit him in the face.

"Dudes! You said you'd catch it!" His brothers didn't say anything, but they all motioned for him to be quiet.

"Guys, what are you staring at?" Mikey asked as he turned around. Towering over him was a huge, furry, hungry-looking bear.

"RUN!" he yelled. All 4 of them ran as fast as they could as the bear chased after them. They didn't know how to fight a bear! Suddenly, Raph, Leo, and Donny heard Mikey yell their names. They turned to see their little brother lying on the ground, with his foot in a hole and the bear was right behind him!

"MIKEY!" They yelled. Just when it looked like the bear was going to bite Mikey's head off, Raph jumped at it and kicked it away.

"Keep yer paws offa my brother!" he yelled. Leo and Donny ran over to Mikey as Raph fought off the bear.

"Are you alright?" Don asked, worried.

"Well, aside from the fact that my ankle is killing me! Yea, I'm fine."

"Well c'mon! Let's get you out of here!" Donny pulled Mikey up and put his arm around his shoulder for support. Just then, Raph came over looking very sad.

"What's happened Raph?" asked Leo.

"I-I didn't mean to I SWEAR! She just jumped and I was holdin' up my sai and . . . and I . . ." Raph looked down, ashamed of himself. Leo placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled sympathetically at him.

"It's okay Raph. It was an accident." Raph smiled a little, then looked at Don and Mikey. His smile vanished. "Donny, what's wrong with Mikey?!" he asked as he looked over his baby brother.

"Dude relax! It's just a sprained ankle! I'll be fine. I just need to-OUCH!" he yelled, making his brothers jump.

"Mikey, what's wrong?!" Raph asked, concerned.

"I don't know, it barely touched the ground!" Donny was very worried about this.

"Mikey, sit down for a second." He said as he helped his younger brother to the ground. He gently grabbed his brothers foot and set it on his lap. "Mikey, tell me if this hurts." He lightly pressed a spot above Mikey's ankle and his younger brother let out a cry of pain. "I'll take that as a yes." He said as he helped Mikey stand up again. "Mikey, it looks like your ankle was a little more than sprained." Mikey flinched.

"Donny," he asked, "What is a little more than sprained?"

Donny sighed, "It means you won't be able to walk for a little while, but if I wrap it, you should be able to walk by tomorrow." Mikey relaxed. Then Raph walked over to them and pointed to his shell.

"C'mon Mikey, I'll give ya a lift." They all carefully lifted Mikey onto Raph's shell and began walking back to the campsite.

Mikey: (Glares at me)

Me: what?

Mikey: I GET A SPRAINED ANKLE!!!

Me: Hey, do you want me to make it a shattered ankle?

Mikey: (grumbles) Fine, whatever. (leaves my room

Me: Dude, you've been hanging out with Raph too much.


	3. A Brothers Worst Nightmare

Without a Flipper

Me: YAY! I made it to chapter 3!!!

Mikey: Now what happens?

Me: Well, you've seen the movie! What happens when they get back to camp?

Mikey: Uh . . . the bear comes back and eats the little guy?

Me: Oh brother. Anyways, sorry it took so long to update the last chapter! So here's #3!

Chapter 3 A Brothers Worst Nightmare

When the turtles returned to camp, things were a bit . . . different then when they'd left it. There were food bags all over, the tent was ripped to shreds, and the cooler had been tipped over, revealing a few bottles of beer hidden under all the ice. They stood there, shocked. Then Leo went over to the cooler and picked up a bottle.

"RAPH!" he yelled.

"Hey, whas' a campin' trip without beer?"

"Um . . . a good one?" asked Mikey. Raph ignored this. He just went over to their sleeping bags (which had only been a little destroyed) and carefully helped Mikey off of his shell, who soon fell asleep. After awhile, his brothers finished cleaning and settled down in their own sleeping bags. However, Don made sure he wrapped Mikey's ankle before he also entered slumber land.

That night, Donatello, Raphael, and Leonardo looked up at the stars, all thinking the same thing. Tonight, they had almost lost their baby brother and none of them ever wanted to go through that again. So, they made a silent pact that they would all keep an eye on Mikey, at least for the remainder of the trip. With this in mind, they slowly fell asleep 1 by 1, each with a smile on their face.

The next morning, the turtles had a very rude awakening.

*BOOM!* BOOM!*

All of them woke with a start.

"What the shell is that?! My head is killin' me!" yelled Raphael as he clutched his head.

"It sounds like dynamite!" yelled Donatello.

"Let's go see!" yelled Leo. They quickly grabbed their weapons, (and Raph grabbed Mikey) and set off to find the source of the explosions.

Soon, they came to the riverbank and saw a strange sight out on the water. In the middle of the river, were 2 large, ugly men, who looked like they could easily Hun's cousins. They were throwing dynamite in the river and were yelling and laughing as if they were having the time of their lives. And after each explosion, the one without a hat would scoop up a newly dead fish in a net and yell at the poor creature.

"What the shell are they doin'?" asked Raph as they hid in the shadows of the trees.

"It looks like they're using the dynamite to, literally, scare the fish to death. Then, simply scoop them up in a net." Said Donny.

"Oh yea? Well, if I see ONE turtle in that net . . ."

"You'll what? Run out saying your big foot and you're gonna eat their brains?" asked Mikey sarcastically "Anyways, why don't they just shine 'em?"

Leo sighed "Because they're idiots Mikey."

"Hey, I bet if we had a laser pointer, they'd try to catch the dot!" laughed Mikey.

"Or, they'd follow the dot, and rip us to SHREDS!" yelled/whispered Donny. "Forget it, let's just head back to camp, get our stuff, and keep heading down the river."

"I agree with Donny. We should get going."

"Fine, fine, whateva'."

__________________________________________________________________

Pretty soon, they had gotten all their stuff packed up and were set to cast off.

"Everyone ready?"

"Let's go already, Leo!" yelled an impatient Raphael. As they started down the river, not everyone was entirely ready. Mikey was the only one to notice.

"Hey, Donny." He whispered, "What's wrong?"

"It's the map." He whispered back, "The bear must have gotten it when we were fishing and now it's too ripped up to read. There's a fork in the river coming up too!"

"Donny, just do what I do when I can't decide what to choose."

"What's that?"

"Eany-Meany-Miney-Moe dude. It never fails."

Donny just shook his head, but decided it was his only option. He ended up choosing right. As they slowly came to the fork in the river, Leo asked him which way.

'_I hope I'm right about this' _he thought. "RIGHT!" and right they went. Little did he know, he had just made a BIG mistake.

As they continued down the river, they noticed the water seemed to be getting rougher and rougher. They thought it was nothing, until they came to a bunch of rapids.

"Donny!" Raph yelled as they quickly paddled through the water. "What'd you do?!"

"Well, the map got ripped! And I had no idea this river had RAPIDS!"

"Well, you do now! Hold on du- WHOA!!!" Mikey yelled as he went flying into the river. "GUYS!! HELP!!"

"MIKEY!!!" his brothers yelled. Leonardo quickly grabbed the rope.

"Mikey, quick, grab it!" he yelled as he tossed the rope to his brother. Mikey grabbed for it, but didn't get a hold of it. They were all paying so much attention to saving Mikey, that nobody noticed the HUGE waterfall ahead! As he went plunging over the edge, Mikey knew . . . this was it.

With a sad smile on his face, he called out "Later, dudes! I love you!"

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" they yelled as they watched their friend, their teammate, and their baby brother, fall to the water below. They soon faced the same fate, but while it seemed they were plummeting to their deaths, all thoughts were of Michelangelo, and how they'd let him down.

Me: (they all glare at me) what?

Raph: WE'RE DEAD?!

Me: What do you think?

Mikey: Um . . . YES!!!

Me: Do you honestly think I'd kill my heroes? (they all back off and look embarrassed)

Don: Well . . . maybe.

Me: Oh, brother!


	4. Remnants of a Freefall

Without a Flipper

Raph: Lexy!!! Where the shell have you been?!

Me: Um . . . around

Raph: C'mon I know yer' lyin'

Me: Raph, I've been busy with school. I'm a high school junior now!!!

Mikey: Well, while you were off playing bookworm, we've been plunging over a 100 foot waterfall!!!!

Me: Well, I'm back now, so if you don't shut up, I'll just put your sorry carcasses hit pointy rocks and were butchered, thus ending the tmnt.

Mikey: Never mind, welcome back! (kisses me on the cheek)

Me: To all the readers, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, and a shout-out to puldoh, I LUV UR WORK!!!

Chapter 4 Remnants of a Freefall 

_Where am I?_

_Am I dead?_

_Man what happened?_

_God my head hurts . . . wait a sec!_

_Where are the others? _

_Don . . . Leo . . . Mikey . . . MIKEY!!!_

_OH GOD MIKEY!!!_

_The waterfall . . . and he . . . he . . . OH GOD NO!!! NO HE CAN'T BE-_

_What the . . . who's that? Someone's talkin' . . . who is that . . . It's getting louder . . . _

_OW! BE QUIET!!! MY EARS!!! DAMMIT!!!!_

"Raph . . . Raphael, get up . . . c'mon raph, you can't be gone! No!!"

_Leo? . . . that you?_

"Raphael, please, if you wake up I'll . . . I'll never lecture you again! Please Raph, wake up!!!"

Light flooded Raphael's world. As his vision started to become more clear, he recognized the worried looking faces of Don and Leo looking down on him.

"Hey guys" said Raphael in a weak voice "*cough!* wassup"

"RAPH!!! YOU'RE AWAKE!!! THANK GOD!!!" Leo cheered as he pulled Raph into a strong hug.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, now get offa me!!!"

"Sorry" Leo blushed as he released his brother.

"Anyways, where's Mikey? You guys found him right?!" Raph felt his heart begin to pound as he looked nervously at his brothers.

"Relax, we found him earlier. He's resting over there." Leo said calmly as he pointed over his shoulder, Raph looked where he was pointing to see his baby brother lying in the grass, his chest slowly rising and falling with each breath he took. Somehow, this sight relaxed Raph and he turned back to his 2 conscious brothers.

"So, whadda' we do now?"

"Well, while we were hurdling over the waterfall, I noticed some smoke coming from some sort of man-made structure about 2 miles in that direction." He said, pointing to the direction, left of the waterfall. "I say, we head in that direction and to use there phone when night falls."

"Don, wouldn't that be breaking and entering?"

"You have a better plan Leo?"

"Sounds good ta me."

Leo sighed "Fine, but we get in, use the phone, call april to come pick us up in the helicopter, then get out! As quick as possible!"

"Fine, whateva', I'll get Mikey." Said Raph as he went over to his brother and shook him lightly. "Hey, Mikey" he said softly "c'mon, time to get up."

"Hey Raph, time for training?" Mikey's voice was so raspy Raph barely recognized it. "No Mikey, we're gonna go call April. Now c'mon" he said as he hauled his brother to his feet.

"Raphie, will you carry me?" This surprised Raph, Mikey only called him Raphie to tease him, but right now it was as if he was a little kid again. Raph smirked at this.

"Sure Mikey." He said as he lifted his brother onto his shell. As soon as he knew he was holding on tight, he walked over to Leo and Donny, who had just finished fishing out the few water bottles that had survived the fall. With there little supplies, the four brothers set off toward their last hope of getting out of this forest and back to the comforting sewers of New York City.


End file.
